


King And Queen of Narnia

by Reshmi



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reshmi/pseuds/Reshmi
Summary: My take on Chronicles of Narnia:Prince Caspian. A Caspian and Lucy love story
Relationships: Caspian/Lucy Pevensie
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

My attempt on narnia fanfiction. Hope u like it.

Ages:

Caspian 20

Lucy 16

Peter 22

Edmund 18

Susan 20

"Susan?" Lucy called out. "Susan are you awake?" peering over her sister from the makeshift bed she and her brothers had arranged on the solid ground just north of the River Rush.

"What is it" replied a sleepy Susan

"Do you think we will be able to restore the old Narnia" Lucy asked with unshed tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lucy.. ofcourse we will. Thats what we are here for anyway. Thats what we have been called for. Everytime. To restore Narnia. But never to stay in a peaceful Narnia." Susan's cold voice shook Lucy. She always considered Susan as the most practical and level headed sibling of hers. But in the last year they had grown apart. Susan with her fashion new clothings makeup and suitors had little to no time for her younger sister who craved for the magic of Narnia the innocence of her past childhood and her friendship with the talking animals. Now with them back to Narnia, Susan apparently still refused to acknowledge the pure wonder and amazement of narnia.

Are you not happy that we are back in Narnia"

"I am happy" Susan's voice softened on hearing the obvious hurt in Lucy's. "Now get back to sleep. We have a long day tomorrow" and both drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

"Lucy..." a whisper broke through the wind startling the young Queen from her sleep.

She jerked her head to shake off the remnent of her deep slumber. She looked around for the source of the voice but found none to be awake. Peter was sleeping with a frown on his kingly face, fingers wound tightly on the hilt of his sword. Edmund was mumbling incomprehensivley in his sleep. And Susan had an odd peaceful look like her dreams were more pleasant than the reality.

Lucy snuck out soundlessly making her way through the unruly wilderness. She felt the familiar heaviness in her chest on seeing the still trees with no bird in sight. It was as if they wanted no part in this threatening country. She wanted to scream and hit every stone stick and wood in sight till the forest came alive with dancing willows and sweet songs of the nighting gales. She was taking a turn through a particularly menacing looking thornbush when she saw the minataur. Being a former ally of the White Witch she was always apprehensive of this breed of talking beast. She opened her mouth in an involuntary scream but it died in her throat when she felt her brothers strong hand purse her mouth and jerk her behind him. Peter then gestured Lucy to be quiet and rised his sword wordlessly to strike the beast.

Prince Caspian saw the teenage boy trying to sneak up on th minataur and and hit him. 'How cowardly' he thought and lifted his own sword to ambush his attack. Soon a fiery combat raged between them both with the minataur dumbstruck as to its next action.

"Stop it.. both of you" came a sweet but firm voice. And Caspian found himself obeying to the command. The voice of a Queen. He looked at her. 'Beautiful' were his first thoughts on seeing the golden haired dame.

"Peter" came another voice. Queen Susan and King Edmund came into view.

"You are high King Peter" said Caspian with awe and a hint of fear in his tone.

"Prince Caspian?" supplied Peter.

"yes Your Majesty" Caspian and the minataur sunk to a low bow.

"Oh no need for all of that" Peter said gesturing for them to rise feeling uncomfortable from this sudden display of respect which he didnt receive in Finchley.

Caspian studied the Kings and Queens of the Old.

Peter stood tall and proud looking authoritative, capable and a bit arrogant. Every bit as Magnificient as his title.

Susan was a cold hard statue. The history books had accurately described her otherwordly ethereal beauty. But he failed to find any gentleness in her stance and harsh face.

Edmund was assessing and calculating the situation with shrewd eyes but calm demeanor.

Finally he allowed himself to glance at Lucy. And he couldnt look away. She was like a ball of sunshine. Long golden locks of hair reaching her waist. Emerald eyes shining with warmth and tenderness. She looked no older than 16years but weilded an air of bravery and valiance of a Queen and kindness of a mother of the whole nation.

Peter cleared his throat breaking Caspian from his reverie.

"I guess you called us?" asked Peter.

Yes.. but i thought you would be older" replied Caspian

"If you want we could go and come back in a few years" Peter smirked at Caspians shocked expression. "We need to get as much weapons as possible and train every civilan and inexperienced swordsmen" Peter said looking pointedly at Caspian. Every centaur minataur mice beaver badger who had all now gathered in the clearing accented and bowed in front of the Kings of Queens of the golden age. Caspian suddenly felt incompetent like a child playing make believe with toy swords.<

"but Caspians swordskill is exceptional too Peter. Not very different from yourself when you were getting the hang of it." Lucys voice was like warm honey pouring through his insecure heart and wounded pride. She graced him with an angelic smile. And Caspian decided then and there that he would be worthy of the Queens confidence. One which his father had in him when he was a child. One he had not felt in a very long time.

please review...


	2. Aslans How

Lucy chatted merrily with the narnians as they made their way towards Aslans How. Her sorrow and apprehension momentarily forgotten as she caught on with what life was like now with the talking animals.

"Its an honour to have the chance to meet you in person Your Majesty" said a faun.

"The pleasure is all mine. When i first came to narnia it was a faun Mr. Tumnus whom i met first. He was my dear friend and confidant." Lucy said wistfully mourning the loss of the faun who was like a father to her.

"Ofcourse your Majesty. Tumnus was my ancestor and i have read all the stories about your reign." he replied with a slight bow looking upto Lucy in awe and reverance."

"Whats your name?"

"Its Dwaine. Your Highness"

"Very well Dwaine. Words couldnt express my joy having known the great great grandson of mr. Tumnus. We would require the skill wit and grit of every narnian here to bring her justice. And i will do my best to help along the way."

"Fair words My Queen" Caspian said coming up behind her.

"Oh Caspian!" Lucy said glancing at the dark haired prince. He was as alluring as he was mysterious Lucy thought.

"Many would have said this by now. But i must say that its an absolute previleige to be in your presence Your Majesty". Caspian said in his accented lilting voice looking at her intensely. Lucy felt her cheeks heating up under his intense stare.

"Please call me Lucy"

"Oh ok.. er.. Lucy." Caspian said her name rolling out enticingly in his tongue. He chuckled nervously drawing a hand through his hair.

"I grew up reading tales of the Kings and Queens of the Old. And i had always looked up to and admired the Valiant young Queen."

"Did Miraz read you stories of us" Lucy was shocked

"No.. my Queen" Caspian laughed humourlessly."It was my nurse. She had a kind soul. But Miraz banished her from the castle after he found that she read me stories of the past."

Lucys heart went out to the young prince.

"I am sorry that you had to go through so much with your uncle Miraz. The narnians will be your family now. They have put their trust in you" she said kindly.

"And you Queen Lucy? Will you and your siblings come to trust me?" he asked glancing in Peters direction.

Lucy smiled understanding his doubts."Peter is used to being the authority figure. He can be hard sometimes but his heart means well. As for me seeing as you escaped from your uncles tyrant plan to murder you and found your place as leader among people who were as much as a stranger to you as you were to them. I think you will make a fine King" she said putting a soothing hand to his shoulder.

"Thank you Lucy" he said taking her hand in his and kissing it.

"Finally we are here!" said Susan as they arrived at a large clearing. Surrounded by tall and thick willow trees and with a stretch of barren land in front of it stood a stone building like a small castle.

"What place is this?" asked Edmund.

"You don't know? Follow me" Caspian said squeezing Lucys hand and rushing in.

Lucy was almost in tears on seeing the stone table in the middle of the throne room inside the stone castle. The array of lamps which Caspian had lighted danced through the scriptures in the wall which was encrypted with their tale. The stone table were Aslan sacrificed himself to the White Witch was as broken as the day of the battle of Beruna. A tall sketch of the great Lion himself was in the wall behind.

"He must know what he is doing" she said in a broken voice.

"There is no time to wait for him Lucy. We must do this alone" Peter said his heart full of doubt and anger towards Aslan.

Lucy looked at him like she was slapped in the face. "How could you think that Peter? Have you forgotten who defeated the White Witch?" she asked.

"Aslan is not here Lucy. He abandoned us. He abandoned Narnia. It is upto us now."

"You have lost faith Peter. But i have not. I will do whatever it takes to bring back the true King of Narnia" she said haughtily.

"We are setting up camp here for the past few weeks. All the weapons are being stowed in the next room. And the barren land has been useful as training grounds" Caspian said trying to diffuse the obvious tension between the older and the younger siblings. He didn't like Peter being so insensitive to Lucys feeling, wanting to defend her somehow. But seeing as he himself knew very little about Aslan he remained silent in the matter.

And so they went. Caspian showed Peter the weapons room. And later they went on to talk to the soldiers. Susan practised archery with the dwarfs. Lucy and Edmund were in a sparring match.

"You are as good as ever sis" Edmund grunted as he tackled a blow from Lucys dagger.

"Dont go easy on me Ed" Lucy said.

The match went on for half an hour by which everyone had gathered to see their younger king and queen fight. Lucy matched each of Edmunds strike with a defense and blow of her own. Finally the match ended in a draw much to Lucys dismay as both were in a tackling stance which Peter declared would have wounded both at the same time.

Lucy could feel Caspians gaze on her. She met his eyes which was filled with admiration and something else which she didnt want to think about. And gave him a small smile.

Edmund and Lucy were sitting in the ground catching their breaths when Lucy asked him

"Do you have faith in Aslan Ed?"

"I have faith in you Lucy. Last time i doubted you i looked pretty stupid when i was proven wrong. So i believe in your faith in Aslan." Ed said wisely.

"I wish Peter and Susan would stop acting like grownups and treat us as equals"

"Oh Lucy! Maybe its our turn to prove that we are not children anymore. That we dont need their protection all the time."

"A war is brewing and simmering beneath the surface facade of calmness. I hope we find our place in the inevitable war" she added.

"Your Majesties,the High King wants to see you both" said a centaur running to them.

Inside the throne room, everyone were assembled. Peter stood in the middle with a grim expression on his face.

"My fellow narnians! Miraz lies waiting on the other side of the river with his army. Waiting for their bridge to be built. Once it is done they are coming for us. But why should we wait for them. I say we go to their castle! We will show Miraz that we are not tame people. We will ambush and seize the castle. Put an end to his tyrany and claim Caspians rightful throne" Peter cried in his most kingly voice.

"Hear hear your Majesty"

" We would follow you even to our death your Majesty" said the centaur Glenstorm.

"Thats what i am worried about" Lucy said

"Excuse me?" Peter was livid.

"Eevryone here wants to sacrifice themselves for a free Narnia. Its not right. I want a free Narnia with the people who fought for it able to enjoy the freedom. We have to wait for Aslan. Or atleast make a better plan than to running head first into an enemys unknown castle."

"She is right. The telmarine castle has never been attacked before. It is well guarded and unbreachable" Caspian said.

"Yes.. it is unbreachable as a breach was never attempted" Peter said hitting his closed fist on the stone table to make his point heard. "I put this up for vote"

Most of the narnians agreed to the attack desparate to do something anything for their freedom. And couldnt wait any longer. Edmund Lucy and Caspian were against the attack. But Susan gave an indifferent nod of her head in an 'yes'.

"So its settled then. We march South by tomorrows sunset and attack Miraz's castle" Peter said not knowing then that by this time tomorrow he would sourly regret his decision.


	3. Raid on the castle

Next day the air was thick with tension apprehension and some excitement in Aslans How. Edmund and Lucy trained with Glenstorm who gave few but meaningful advices correcting their stances and attacks which had gone a bit rusty over their days in London. Susan was practising to launch three arrows at a time from her bow and improving slowly and surely. Caspian was drawing and explaining the Telmarine castles defence and various passageways to Peter.

"Edmund! Lucy and Susan.. come here" Peter called out. "I want to come up with a battle strategy". They gathered around Caspians drawing. Caspian saw Lucy stand near him dressed in a silver armor form fitting to her chest and a blue skirt with riding boots. Her face was flush with sweat and jaw set in a serious expression. He felt his heart speed up which happened everytime the young queen was nearby.

"Slept well Caspian?" she asked. "Uh no..Lucy. Was a bit wound up for sleep".he replied

"Me too. I still wish we would wait a little".

"My thoughts too my Queen"

"Alright.. now what is our strategy?" Peter asked looking at everyone across the table.

"We enter through this small underground tunnel in the north part of the castle as it seems to be the least guarded according to your map Caspian?" asked Edmund pointing on his drawing. "Yes, it leads straight up to the open space in the middle of the castle righy below the balcony of the Kings bed chambers"said Caspian.

"Surprise element is our advantage. We need to find Miraz and kill him as soon as possible. Minataur Solonen and me will enter his bedchambers and do the job. Susan will wait outside and form her defence line with the archers. Glenstorm Dwaine and other swordmen will form the frontline for our offence waiting for our signal. Caspian and Edmund will open the front gates if and when Miraz's army is alerted and fight against them. Which wouldnt happen if all goes according to plan" Peter said.

"What about me?" Lucy asked in a small voice.

"Oh Lu! you will wait here and pray for our safe return" Peter said.

"I will do no such thing! I will fight besides you like the times of our golden reign" Lucy said enraged.

"Lucy..you were much older at that time. You are only 16 now and a girl too. I forbid you from coming and thats final."

"With all due respect King Peter.. by watching her fights and practices i think that Lucy is more than capable of defending herself. And if she finds herself in a dangerous situation i will personally protect her." Caspian said.

"But that would be my job as her brother. I am capable of protecting her from anything without your help." Peter said glaring at Caspian with obvious distaste for the prince's blatant infatuation with his sister.

"Well thats settled then. You are capable of protecting her from anything. So her coming to this raid besides you should be of no problem" Caspian said.

"Well.. but" stuttered Peter

Lucy squeezed Caspians hand without anyone noticing "Caspians right. I will go check the horses and feed them before sunset" Lucy said quickly running off outside.

Later that day an odd but a very determinant army marched towards Mirazs castle. Susan was holding her bow too tightly that her knuckles turned white. "Archers to the ready. Be alert and look for any sign from Peter in the land or sky" she said.

Centaur Glenstorm faun Dwaine and others stood weapons drawn and ready to slay any telmarine soldier who came their way.

Peter and Lucy Edmund and Caspian went through the northern tunnel quickly killing the 2 soldiers guarding there before they alerted anyone.

"Be safe my Queen" said Caspian suddenly regretting his support in her coming here. He wanted to pull her and hug her tightly in his arms so as to protect her from anyone who dared to come near her. But he believed in her skill and bravery.

"You too Caspian" she said with a parting smile.

"Stay close to me Lu" Peter asked her as they made their way in search of the kings chamber. The castle was enormous with room after room corridor after corridor most of which was a dead end. Finally they came to the bedchambers which Caspian had described as the Kings but found empty.

"He must have changed his room anticipating an attack! that blighter!" Peter swore.

"We need to keep moving and find him quickly before the castle is alerted Peter" Lucy urged him forward.

Somewhere else Caspian and Edmund released his professor Corneliues despite Edmunds warning not stray away from the plan. "He is the reason i am alive today. I cant leave him here" was Caspians arguement. From whom Caspian learns then that Miraz killed his father when he was a child.

Rage beyond limit overcame Caspian and he saw red. He wanted to kill his uncle with his bare hands. Wanted to avenge his father. He lost all reason and made a beeline to Mirazs chambers. Edmund was surrounded by a group of soldiers whom he slayed endlessly and valiantly with his sword.

Peter and Lucy entered Mirazs room just as Caspian drew a sword to his sleeping uncles neck. Miraz woke up with a start and warned his wife sleeping next to him swiftly.

"Caspian what are you doing? Take the sword away from your uncle" Perseponia said pressing a silent bell above the bed alerting the soldiers in the castle. And in meanwhile drawing a bow towards him. Lucy immediately drew her dagger and stanced herself to throw at the woman anytime.

"He killed my father. His own brother! He deserves to die like the dog he is" cried Caspian.

Peter and Lucy were stunned to silence. Perseponia was confused and looked at her husband firghtened.

"Yes i did. But it was for us and our son. For our future."

"Kill him Caspian right now" said Peter.

Right then within a moment Preseponia went into hysterics shooting her arrow and missing Caspian in an inch. But Lucy was too quick for her and threw her dagger which lodged in her shoulders. In the chaos and confusion caused by Preseponias howls of pain and crying Miraz escaped through a back door.

"Nice going Caspian." Peter hissed.

"Stop it Peter! Lets get out of here" said Lucy trying to catch Caspians eyes. But they were unfocused with rage sorrow and betrayal.

By now the whole castle was awake. Edmund had warned their army waiting outside with the beam of his torchlight.

Peter Caspian and Lucy came out to the bloodbath raging in front of them. Caspian looked at Lucy once and went to the first war of his life against his own kinsmen to avenge his father.

As always review review review...


	4. Raid on the castle 2

For Narnia!" Peter cried wielding his sword expertly. Lucy ran forward holding two daggers. Swiftly striking the telmarine soldiers. Soon Edmund joined her. They both fought together watching each others back. A few soldiers were shocked and hesitated to hit a girl. That mistake cost them their life. Edmund and Lucy fought strategically his strength and her speed complimenting each other. As they went on slaying and hitting Telmarine after Telmarine. But they kept on coming.

Caspian was fighting with a ferocious attitude. Holding every telmarine supporting Miraz as his personal enemy. But his eyes wandered now and then in search of Miraz. 'He must have escaped deeper into the castle leaving his own people to fight his battle' Caspian thought with disgust.

Peter was fighting three soldiers at once. And slayed each one of them. They were outnumbered 4 to 1. He saw many of the narnians been killed or wounded beyond survival. Lucy was trying to heal them with a drop of her fireflower elixir even as she fought the oncoming soldiers. Edmund was torn away from Lucy and trying hard to tackle a particularly large brury soldier. Susan took a hit on her thighs and was reaching for her arrow as a soldier tried to strike her neck. Peter ran towards him and decapitated him before he reached her.

"Glenstorm.. take my sister to safety and tend to her please" he asked the centaur who complied immediately taking the bleeding older queen to the castle gates in his back.

Peter realised with a sinking heart that they were losing. "Fall back everyone. Go to the castle doors". he said even as he went on to strike as much soldier as possible. "Caspian.. take Lucy out".

"No Caspian. We cant leave all these wounded Narnians here. We have got to help them" she said to Caspian as he came on in his horse offering his hand.

They saw the castle doors closing and a minotaur hold it from shutting completely with his arms. "Take my hand please Lucy. Narnia needs you. I need you and i cant lose you." Caspian said desparation and fear choking his voice. Lucy was overwhelmed by the princes affection for her which matched her own. She took his hand and rode off outside. Susan was sitting on Glenstorms back her wound tended to but looking pale and grim. Peter and Edmund managed to escape too as the castle door sealed shut. But atleast 1/3rd of their army were struck inside along with the brave minotaur who was shot and who will be remembered fervently for his loyalty and selflessness for centuries

Lucy fell to her knees and sobbed. "There is still danger here Lucy. Lets go" Caspian said to her gently lifting her by her waist. Slowly they made their way to Aslans How too drained and torn to utter a word.

"This is all your fault" Peter accused Caspian.

"My fault? You were the one who planned this attack"

"If only you stuck to the plan instead of barging in Mirazs room"

"Stop it now." Edmund said gesturing to Lucy who had run in sobbing uncontrolably.

Peter and Caspian rushed after her. She was sitting in the stone table with her face in her hands. Peter reached her first and started whispering soothingly. Caspian looked at her once with frustration and sorrow breaking his heart. Then he went on to find his professor leaving the siblings alone.

Lucy was devastated and drained of energy. Peter tucked her in her bed like he used to when they were young. "Sleep Lucy.." he said kissing her forehead and sauntered off. But sleep escaped Lucy. She found herself wandering off to the stone table when she heard everyone turn in for the night. She leaned on a doorway staring off at the black sky with no stars. "Lucy?" came Caspians voice.

"Oh Caspian" she turned to him and hugged him tightly holding on to his neck. Caspian was shocked but recovered quickly bringing his arms around her slim waist and dropping his cheeks to her head. "Am so sorry" she said through his shirt her breath tingling his chest and warming him to the core. "Am sorry that Miraz killed your father. I hope i could do something for all of this to go away" she said.

"Its ok Lucy. I had my suspicions earlier. I think deep down i always knew. But hoped Miraz was not as cruel as he projects himself to be. I was proved wrong" he said.

"But that couldnt make it any easier. Oh Caspian! Think of all the people we have lost today. This is all my fault" breaking from his embrace and sliding down to the floor

"What are you saying Lucy? You fought valiantly for your people and healed them with your elixir and your kind words. Your presence inspires us everyday. Inspires me everyday urging me to be worthy of your kindness and confidence in me." he declared sitting next to her.

"Thats so sweet of you Caspian" she said "but.."

"but what?"

Lucy then decided to say what was weighing down in her heart to Caspian. He wouldnt give her false sweet words like Peter or brush it off like Susan. Or analyse it too deep like Edmund.

"I am the reason we left Narnia in the first place. I wanted to explore the wardrobe whicb eventually led us to our world. If we had stayed here none of this would have happened. Narnia will still have been in her golden age."Lucy confessed

"Oh dear Lucy" he slid an arm around her shoulders and she snuggled into his broad chest. "None of this is our doing. We are not capable of changing the past or looking into the future. This is Aslans will. He is the writer of everyones destiny" he said soothingly.

"Yes maybe" Lucy relented.

"And further if you hadnt gone away then we could have never met at that time in this world. I would not be born for thousands of years. So as selfish as it sounds i am glad that you left first. So i have been able to get to know you". Lucy smiled a little at his words. "You are right Caspian. I admire your valour, leadership and steady thoughts. I am happy to have known you". And they sat like that holding each other drawing comfort from one another as sweet sleep overtook them.

If you are reading my story and liking it (or hating it )please review your opinions!!


	5. The aftermath

Lucy woke up from the deepest and most peaceful slumber she had gotten in a long time. She found herself lying across a hard chest. She lifted her head up to look into the sleeping face of Caspian. He looked so young and innocent in his sleep with mouth slightly parted his dark eyelashes grazing his cheeks. She traced a scar on his forehead tucking back a lock of dark hair that bellowed softly on his forehead.It was not right to indulge in their affection and attraction towards each other in current situation. But Lucy couldnt help but feel content and safe in his arms. Caspian mumbled in his sleep tightening his arm around her rolling her over and burying his head on her neck. Lucy blushed at the way their arms and legs were intertwined. Caspian mumbled again and woke up looking at her with his dark deep eyes. "Oh Lucy love.. you are so beautiful" he sighed sleepily dropping his forehead on hers and breathing her in. Lucy trembled under him making a choking noise in the back of her throat. His eyes widened and suddenly he stood up looking panicked. "Am sorry Lucy.. i thought i was.. just.. sorry i was not thinking straight" he said running his fingers through his hair. "its ok Caspian. I think we were too tired last night and dozed off" Lucy said casually standing up too. "Come.. lets discuss with others our next plan of action" she said and sauntered off.

Caspian couldnt believe that he came close to kissing Lucy thinking it as a dream. God knows what else he had mumbled in his sleep. He felt pangs of desire course through his body as he thought of having felt Lucys petite and soft body under his own and the way she trembled and moaned oh so delicately. He shook his head trying to dissuade his unwanted thoughts. He would not ruin a good friendship over his not so innocent desires. When this is all over and done he would confess his feelings to her. For he felt surely of the way the young queen had snuck into his heart. And now remained firmly in all his conscious and unconscious thoughts.

He reached the throne room where everyone were assembled. He was acutely aware of Lucy standing across him. "Slept well Lucy?" asked Edmund.

Lucy and Caspian shared shy glances which didn't go unnoticed by the Just King. "Surprisingly yes Ed" Lucy replied. Edmund felt like he was missing something but decided to ask Lucy later. "What are we going to next" Peter looked tired and defeated.

"I will go into the woods to find Aslan. Meanwhile you find someway to keep Mirazs army distracted." Lucy offered

"I am coming with you then" Caspian said firmly.

"No Caspian. You are needed here. If Miraz finds that you are missing he will grow suspicious."

"Lucy fighting in an open battle with allies surrounding you is one thing. But running off into the wild woods with no one else is another. I will not be able to protect you there." Caspian said pleadingly taking her small hands in his calloused one.

Peter and Susan watched this exchange silently. Edmund was the first to realise that his sister being the youngest yet has found true love first.

"I can't believe this. He loves her. Am going to kill him" Peter whispered to Susan.

"Oh shut up Peter. She loves him too can't you see it" Susan felt envious of Lucy but decided that no one deserves a strong love as her equal and companion by her side more than Lucy.

"I will go with her. And don't worry Caspian i will protect her seeing as she is my sister and all." Susan said good naturedly but with a hint of sarcasm. Both Lucy and Caspian blushed,.

reviews needed!!!


	6. The confession

And so it was decided that Peter would duel against Miraz while Lucy went into the woods. What followed next is a battle for freedom. The first in narnia in a long time.

If you asked Peter he would describe how he fought valiantly against Miraz and how the betrayal among the telmarines themselves paved way for a full fledged war. And how when all odds were against them they still fought maybe to their death till Lucys help came.

If you asked Susan she would descibe her feeling of just getting over with the battle.

If you asked Caspian he would tell the way he came near to his death but was saved by the trees woken up by Lucy at the nick of the time. And when the whole telmarine army was ambushed Peter clapped his back and said "You proved your valour and worth among my people. Our people. Aslan would be proud of you. You are a worthy match for Lucy. You both have my blessing" amd even under blood and sweat Caspian grinned.

If you asked Lucy she would describe her encounter with the one and only Aslan. How she had the joy of waking up the trees from their slumber. How the river man engulfed the entire telmarine army. How when everything was done and over with she searched for the one face she longed to see until..

Caspian's dark eyes locked on Lucys emerald ones. He took a few long strides reaching her and cupping her face in his large hands. Looking intensely at every inch of her face. Smoothing her eyebrows with his thumb.

"Oh Lucy! I thought i would never see you again" he said voice breaking

Lucy closed her eyes breathing him in. "So did i" looking at him with unshed tears in her eyes.

Caspian kissed her forehead tenderly. "I wanted to do this differently. In a much better environment. In a garden filled with your favourite lilles or when we ride by the seashore walking hand in hand by the beach"

Lucy gently stroked her thumb over the inside of his palm. "The place doesnt matter. All that matters is that you are here. With me."

"Oh Lucy..you take my breath away you know? You are the queen of my heart soul and mind and I want you to be my Queen. Because i am madly in love with you"

"I am in love with you too Caspian. You are my friend confidant and my beloved."

"Also my knight in shining armour. Sometimes" she added as an afterthought smiling gloriously.

Caspian chuckled and took her chin in his hand. Looking between her lips and eyes a silent question. She nodded her head slightly. And he gently pressed his lips on hers in a chaste kiss. She locked her arms around his neck deepening the kiss. Caspians arms naturally went around her waist lifting her slightly off the ground. Nibbling at her lower lip as she moaned his name. They both came up for air. Smiling silly as Caspian peppered small pecks across her face.

Peter cleared his throat and said "I have given my blessings but keep the public displays of affection to a minimum alright. Am still her brother and i can change my mind anytime if i find you falling all over my sister."

"What?" Caspian asked dazedly not taking his eyes of Lucy.

"What a whipped up idiot!" Peter mumbled. Lucy chuckled

"Alright love birds time to make our way towards the castle" Susan said looking at them indulgently like a mother.

And so they rode towards the castle. Lucy rode with Caspian who whispered sweet nothings in her ears occasionally dropping kisses on her shoulders and detangling the knots in her hair.

Narnians and telmarines alike welcomed the King and Queens of narnia.

"You have all done well my children" Aslan materialised in front of them. A tender expression in his face swishing his tail lazily. Everyone fell to their knees and bowed deeply.

"Peter, you protected your siblings and as much narnians as possible to the best of your ability. You fought tirelessly for your people. But i hope you have learnt the importance of shared leadership. A good leader is one who listens to everyone and makes a decision. A good leader is one who considers every subject of his as an equal."

"I have learnt my lesson Aslan. But we have lost many people due to my foolery" Peter said guilt and sorrow raking his heart.

"That is their story Son. But suffice to say that they are in a much better place and their legacies will continue to the end of time" Aslan said.

"Susan, you fought valiantly and took care of your siblings. I hope you understood that life here or in any other world is built and strengthened by love family and friendship. You have a wonderful family and true friends. More than that you have a big heart and a unique gentle soul capable of immense compassion. Dont lose sight of you own graciousness"

"I wont Aslan." she said tears in her eyes.

"Edmund you have once again proved your sharp wit and intelligence. Your loyalty to your people is remarkable. You have reinstated your title as the Just King"

"Thank you Aslan"

"Lucy my child" Aslan smiled at his favourite daughter "Your bravery benevolence tact and faith in me has once again proven to be the difference between a victory and defeat. And i see you recovered from your gratuitious guilt and found love" Aslan said nodding towards Caspian.

"Yes Aslan, thank you" she said bowing deeply.

"Caspian", Aslan said with with an unreadable expression in his face, "You are ready to be crowned as the rightful King of Narnia Son. You and Lucy complement and complete each others soul. Your love for each other will infuse spirit to this Kingdom and it will flourish under your reign."

"With your help Aslan", Caspian said dropping a kiss to Lucys head.

"Now children, as you have done your part here exceptionally well this time your end of adventure here in Narnia will be different. This time you have a choice to stay here if you wish"

"Yes" all the siblings said in unison and grinned fooly at each other.

Aslan chuckled "Very well then" and blew over everyone and made his way towards the castle without another word.

The crowning ceremony of King Caspian the tenth was the most joyous occasion in the castle in a long time. A grand ball was arranged and narnians telmarines and people from lands far and wide came along. The feast music dancing and merriment went on till the dawn. Peter danced awkwardly and ungracefully with princesses from various lands in the meanwhile keeping an eye on his younger sister and Caspian.

Edmund was standing by himself in the balcony. "Oh come on you brooding goof. Have some fun for once in your life" Susan said ushering him inside. They went on trying to sing some old Narnian melodies and slow dance at the same time having the time of their life.

Caspian and Lucy danced to their hearts content. Everyone in the kingdom rejoiced for the happy couple.

"Lucy darling. Will you do me the honour of courting me?" Caspian asked Lucy when they were sitting on one of the plush chairs after dancing for hours looking nervous and eyes full of love.

"Ofcourse Caspian", she said smiling delightedly and kissed his cheeks sweetly before claiming his lips with hers passionately.

"Someone is fiery today" Caspian said chuckling.

Everyone around them went 'aww' and started clapping. And at that moment everything was perfect.

Sorry am not good at writing battle scenes. But we all know what happens right.. review review please...


	7. A new narnia

Lucy woke up the next morning feeling pleasantly exhausted but cheery. Being in Narnia for a while she felt that she had grown quite quickly in a handful of months. Though she was 16 back in earth she looked like 18 years old and had the heart and mind of a 28 year old which was her age when she reached adulthood during their first visit to narnia. She shook her once, thinking about her age was always confusing. Then she remembered last nights events. 'Oh we are all going to stay here in Narnia forever. Also i have a beau' blushing on thinking about Caspian. She felt a twinge of sorrow and guilt about not being able to see her parents. But Aslan had reassured that they would live a long and full life believing that their children were safe and happy in some other place. And that they would all meet again someday but he was cryptic about the when and the where. 'Aslan.. please watch over and protect my parents and friends' she prayed sincerely.

"Excuse me your Majesty" came a knock on her door.

"Come in" Lucy said.

In came a timid shy telmarine girl not older than Lucy with wide brown eyes and brunette hair. "Good morning your Majesty. I am Hailey your lady's maid" she said curtesying.

"Please call me Lucy. And come and sit here" she said patting to a spot near her in the bed.

Hailey shook her head wide eyed.

"Oh come in Hailey. Its not often i come across girls my age in Narnia. Except for my sister but she doesn't count."

Hailey slowly walked forward and sat down uncertainly.

"So where are you from?"

"From the city of Arnminth your Maj.. um.. Lucy. A few miles from the castle."

"How long have you been working here? Where is your family"

"For three years now Queen Lucy. I lost my parents when i was young. I have a younger sister who is in a childrens home in Arnminth"

"Oh.." Lucy patted her shoulder sympathetically. "I don't know how you were treated before in this castle Hailey. But under Caspians reign along with me and my siblings you will be treated with respect and dignity. Infact i would very much like to have a meeting with every servant in the castle tomorrow evening in the royal advisors room. And please dont be afraid of me. i am like a friend alright?" she said.

"Thank you so much my Queen" she said overwhelmed by the compassion of their new queen.

"Let me draw you a hot bath and then help you dress up Queen Lucy" she said smiling shyly.

In half an hour Lucy had bathed and Hailey had helped her get dressed in a forest green gown embroidered with light green patterns like leaves and flowers that brought out the emerald in her eyes. The square cut and long sleeves hugged her chest and arms perfectly. She had a few of her old dresses from the ruins of Cair brought about and was glad that she fit in them. Hailey excused herself as she took her nightdress for laundry.

She opened the door to go out when she saw Caspian about to knock it.

"Caspian!" she exclaimed.

"Lucy.. you look stunning my love and i missed you" He said pinning her to the wall.

"But we just danced together last night" Lucy said giggling.

"Yet it feels like a lifetime ago" he said taking her lips in his in a searing hot kiss nibbling at her lower lips. She placed her hand on his chest feeling his hard pecs and broad shoulders. He dipped his lips to her neck kissing and licking the tender skin as he wound one handaround her waist in tight embrace and stroked her hair with another. "Oh Caspian".. she sighed squeezing his shoulders. Caspian grunted in approval.

"As much as i would like to continue on like this we should be going for breakfast before Peter decides to come check on us." she said breaking their embrace. Caspian let out a moan of protest.

She kissed his cheeks tenderly and took his hand in hers as she led him out through the corridor. "Come, my King" and he followed her with a dopey expression on his face.

They arrived at the dinning hall just as the three other Pevensie siblings were getting seated. If Peter noticed the couples disheveled look and mused hair he didnt comment about it. Susan gave Lucy a knowing look and nudged her teasingly and Lucy blushed. The chef arrived bowing to each monarch and ordered the servants around as warm toasted savoury bread, oatmeal porridge, fresh fruits, sauteed cut tomatoes with omelete and sweet tea were served.

As they started having the scrumptious meal, Edmund always being the bearer of sane words said "Caspian we should organise a council meeting with the other lords soon isnt it?" he asked

"Yes we should. There is much to be discussed. You should all attend the meeting. I want to hear everyones opinion and contribution to the changing rule in narnia", Caspian said.

"Will the lords be inclining towards us? Are there many supporters of Miraz?" Lucy asked taking a bite of her toasted bread and washing it down with some sweet tea.

"There are a few supporters of Miraz but i think they were all just terrified of him. A few lords who are holding court since my fathers time will be favourable to us" he said.

"We should discuss things among ourselves before the meeting" Peter suggested wisely.

"Yes indeed", Caspian said finishing his breakfast along with others

"Caspian, a word?" Peter called out.

"Yes Peter?" He asked as the others made way to the Kings study room.

"I know you and Lucy are courting. But if you hurt her in any way you would have to face my wrath understand?" he said threatingly.

"I would never hurt her. I love her with all my heart. Nonetheless i will remember your warning" Caspian said sincerely.

"Good. Now onto an entirely different matter." Peter looking at him trying to find the right words "Edmund and I discussed it over last night and we have decided that Aslan chose you as the King of narnia for a reason. Being a telmarine and brought up under your tyrant uncle you must understand the misgivings and misery in such a rule. So its in your place to rectify the mistakes made by him. Its your chance of redemption on behalf of some of your cruel ancestors who subjugated the narnians. So for every decision made here your word will be final"

"but you are still the High King, Peter.." Caspian started

"Yes i am. But the days of my reign is over. 20 glorious years of golden reign. Its your turn now. We will help you along yes. But you are the King of narnia now," Peter finished.

Caspian felt the weight of the whole nation settle on his shoulder. Then he thought of Lucy. 'I will be alright as long as she is by my side' he thought smiling.


	8. All hail the King

After discussing among themselves for a while all 5 monarchs made their way to the council meeting for the lords in the Council chamber.

Everyone stood up and bowed to the king with a few murmurs of "Long live the King"

Caspian took his place in the Kings throne. Lucy sat to his left and giving his hand a reassuring squeeze. Soon others followed sitting side by side.

"Everyone rise please" Caspian said. The 12 Lords of the Telmarine castle took their respective places in the dias.

"As you have witnessed the Kings and Queens of the Old have graced us with their presence and they will be part of this council as royal advisors and well wishers holding the highest rank next only to me."

A murmur went through the Lords.

"Am not quite done yet" Caspian said in an authoritative voice. Everyone fell silent.

"As narnians have been reinstated with their rightful freedom and equality, a centaur, a fawn and a dwarf will be a part of this committe as the representative of the talking animals of Narnia." he said gesturing to centaur Glenstorm faun Dwaine and dwarf Trumpkin who were standing at the edge of the dias.

"This is foolishness! We cant accept beasts as part of this sacred committee of Lords" cried a Lord with a sharp eagle nose and pale skin.

"Enough Lord Erimon. Dont interrupt me. Am not done yet" Caspian was losing his temper. Lucy squeezed his hands again willing him to calm down.

"I would like to allot a team of our best engineers, architects and building consultants for looking up for the accomodation of the narnians near the ruins of Cair Paravel. Those who are living in the forest will have to be visited and the unruly wilderness cleared enough to help them build a better home for their own among nature. I want your men to be of assistance and for you to look after the arrangements yourself Lord Brunwald. Can you do it?"

"Ofcourse your Majesty. Weekly reports will be sent to you about the progression" said Lord Brunwald who was a old but strong man with grey hair peeking among his natural black one. His sharp brown eyes shining. "May i add that your father will be proud of you". "Thank you Lord Brunwald" Caspian said with a small smile.

"The castles treasury will be used to help the families who have lost their kin to the war. Proper monetary help will be provided to them. We will have to strengthen trade with Archenland and Caloremon. Send them invitations for a ball and royal visit stressing the need to negotiate trade and borders" Caspian said to Trumpkin. "And also use the treasury to extend lands of cultivation by atleast 5% and also for lands of cotton silk condiments and perfumable flowers by 3% for export with the help of narnians who are exceptional farmers" he said nodding towards Dwaine "I want the details about the land and cost of all these in a week's time" he said allocating individual work to Lord Drinian Lord Herjold and Lord Hamshir.

"As you say Your Majesty", they complied.

"This is ridiculous King Caspian." cried Lord Erimon. "Beasts as council members, castle treasury wasted upon common people and 'narnians" he said twisting his face like the name itself left a bad taste in his mouth. "Things were more civilised and favourable to us Lords under your Uncle Mirazs rule"

"Miraz is dead so is his rules and cruel dictatorship. If you are not willing to let go there is no other way for you but to relinquish your title" said Lucy in a loud clear voice. Erimon sneered at her.

"Is this your decision King Caspian?" he asked

" Yes. As my Queen says." Caspian said.

Lord Erimon rose up. He left the dias huffing, eyeing 2 other lords who followed him mutely.

"Should we be too rough on them Ed?" Susan asked ever the gentle.

"Such men are like leeches Su.. they will slowly suck and poison every good people around them, Lucy has made the right decision" Edmund said. But Susan was not convinced.

" Inform the people that the castle will be open 24hrs for anyone needing justice or anyone with any concern. Lastly my Queen here needs information about all the servants in the castle. Arrange for it please. Now the session is adjourned for the day" he said rising from his throne.

Everyone rose bowing again. "Long live the King" this time their voices resounded clearly through the castle walls. Peter clapped Caspians back with a proud look on his face. That look meant more to Caspian than any word of encouragement.

The rest of the morning went by with hearing out the narnians and telmarines alike who had come to them with various problems to the throne room. The Kings and Queens listened to them patiently and gave them fair judgement and assistance. Edmund and Lucy helped Caspian understand the nature of narnian civilans and the correct way to satisfy their queries.

After a quick lunch Caspian went on to look after some reports regarding the tasks which he had assigned to the Lords in the morning in his study. Susan was curled up in her room reading a book. Peter and Edmund went on a ride through the woods.

Lucy helped Hailey clean up her room. And then went back to Caspians study.

"Hey baby..." Caspian called out looking up from his work. Lucy walked in and sat on his lap. He readjusted her hips so she was facing him. "I never thought being a king would be so labourous" he said.

"Once things settle down the work will get easier and will fall into a routine" She said pulling his head to her chest. He nuzzled his cheek below her neck taking a deep breath his stubble pricking her delicate skin enticingly. Warmth and tranquility enveloped him.

"I could be like this forever. In your embrace surrounded by your smell and taste."he sighed wistfully.

"So could i" she said massaging his shoulders and the back of his neck easing the tension there and kissing his eyelids.

"That feels so good" he moaned pecking her neck and collarbone and sucking on it before placing his lips on hers gently. She opened her mouth allowing him to explore it with his tongue and so he did. After a few more minutes of heavy full on make out session Lucy slid down from his lap. "Come with me" she said taking his arms. He followed her willingly. She took him to the garden.

Right in the middle of the garden in front of the fountain the shorter grass floor was lined with picnic mat. With a basket full of apples and chocolate covered strawberries.

"What is this?" Caspian asked dumbstruck. "This is for you" she said kissing his fingers. "my gift for being a great King and unifying narnians with telmarines. For being the telmarine who saved narnia" she said

"Oh Lucy" he hugged her lifting her up and swinging her in circles. Lucy sqealed delightedly. "It is my duty to woo you and shower you with gifts"

"Cant i atleast arrange a picnic for the King of my hearts" she said pouting adorably.

"Ofcourse you can my love" he said plopping on the ground bringing her with him.

"What are you going to give me in return my King" she asked

"Oh Lucy! i would bring down even the moon and hand it over to you if you asked"

"Always the charmer" she giggled.

"But for now this should do" he said bringing his fingers and tickling her sides.

"oh no.. not that Caspian" she said giggling uncontrolably tears running down her face.

They both plopped lying on the mat, rolling over in fits of laughter.

I am very excited about the new adventures and drama awaiting our love birds. As always review review review!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it!!!


End file.
